Poke-warrior Battles
Leopard vs Skyflight Leopard's team: Leopardclaw - Slash, Grumpiness, Rage, Belly slash Cloudtail - Cuteness, Rage, Blind slash, Tail chase Cross-scar - Heartthrob, Ninja skill, Hide, Chomp Jay - Evil Plans, Threaten, Ninja Skill, Slash Dusk - Throat Slash, Stupidity, Evil Plans, Slash Riversong - Shoot 'em all, Epicness, Strength, Ninja Skill Flighteh's Team: Sweetberry- Nag, Poke, Borewithlectures, BorewithENDLESSlectures Sweetspirit- Cuteness, Unleash the auesomness!, Bite, Pokey Stick-FAINTED Scarletstar- Epicness, Pokey stick, Uber Epicness, Love-FAINTED Skyflight- Confusingness, Weirdness, Annoyingess, SUPER Pokey stick. Skyflight's held items: Super Medicine cat! (Restores all hp.) Foxstar-Confusion, Pokey Stick, BorewithENDLESSlectures, Nag Brookpool-Bore, Nag, Super Bore, Pokey Stick. ~Battle Area!~ Go Leopardclaw! Leopardclaw used Slash. Go Sweetspirit! Sweetspirit lost 2 hp. Sweetspirit used Cuteness. Leopardclaw lost 15 hp. Leopardclaw used Rage. It doesn't affect Sweetspirit...Sweetspirit used Pokey Stick. Critical hit! Leopardclaw lost 30 hp. *Red bar blips* Leopardclaw uses Belly slash. Sweetspirit lost 20 hp. Sweetspirit used Unleash the auesomness! Leopardclaw fainted! Go, Cloudtail! Cloudtail used Tail chase Sweetspirit lost 5 hp. Sweetspirit used Medicine Cat and gained 30 hp. Cloudtail used Blind slash. A critical hit! Sweetspirit fainted! Go, Scarletstar! Cloudtail used Rage. Scarletstar lost 2 hp and used Love It's Super Effective! Cloudtail fainted. Go, Cross-scar! Cross-scar used Heartthrob. Scarletstar fell in love! Scarletstar used Uber Epicness! It's not very effective..... Cross-scar lost 1 hp. Cross-scar used Ninja skill. Scarletstar lost 20 hp. *Hearts appear* Scarletstar is in love with Cross-scar! *More hearts appear* Scarletstar is immobilised with love! Cross-scar takes advantage of the situation! Cross-scar uses Chomp! A critical hit! Scarletstar fainted! Go, Foxstar! Foxstar used Nag! Cross-scar got annoyed! His annoyance increased his attack and sp.attack! Cross-scar used Chomp! But it failed! Foxstar used BorewithENDLESSlectures. It failed! Cross-scar is too annoyed! He uses Chomp! Foxstar lost 20 hp and used Pokey Stick! Cross-scar is even more annoyed! Cross-scar uses Ninja Skill! Graceglow VS Hazeleye Graceglow's Team Englandbrows- Scone Beam, Gentlemanliness, Fairy Strike, Demon Summon Norwaystorm- Indifference, Troll Blast, Denmark Die In Hell Rage, Deep Thought Denmarkblaze- Epic Blast, Axe Strike, Epic Hair, SexyAndIKnowIt Franceraperose- Rose Beam, 'Romance', Hairspray, Fashion Sense Canadawho- Act Like Piano, Maple Beam, Epic Rage, Do Nothing Polandsparkle- Wicked Hipster Pink, Pointless Conversation, PONY 8D, Random Blast Hazel's Team Americaspark- Burger Chuck, Hero Attack, Sonic Boom, Annoyance Russiasnow- Blizzard, You K'old, Busby's Chair smash, VODKAAA Romanofang- Yell, Curse, Strangle, Rage Spaintomato- Curl pull, Tomato cannon, Tomato Blast, Tomato Punch Italycurl- Surrender, PASTAAA~, Annoy, Sing Germanyclaw- Curl Pull, Intimidate, Punch, Shoot Graceglow sent out Francera-I mean, Francerose! Hazeleye sent out Italycurl! Francerose used 'Romance'! Francerose attained 'Rape Face status'! It's super awkward! Italycurl used Surrender! Germanyclaw went out instead! Francerose screamed like a little girl! Graceglow withdrew Francerose! Graceglow sent out Canadawho! Leopard vs Hazel Leopard's Team: Leopardclaw - Leopardclaw - Slash, Grumpiness, Rage, Belly slash Cloudtail - Cuteness, Rage, Blind slash, Tail chase Cross-scar - Heartthrob, Ninja skill, Hide, Chomp Webstar - Epicness, Heartthrob, Leadership, DEATHSLASH Lightning - Chomp, Lightning chomp, Heartthrob, Slash Jordan - Vanity, Slash, Nibble, Dance Hazel's team: Hazeleye-Heal, confusion, mind-twist, Bite Firepelt-Slash, Bite, Snap, Break Silverheart-Scratch, Poison Fang, Lick, Nom Moonshine- Moonbeam, Moonray, Rock Throw, Laser Beam Foxsky- Solar Beam, Flame Wheel, Flame Thrower, Sunny Day Starsplotch- Shooting Star, Meteor Shower, Swift, Starfall ~Battle Zone~ Go, Leopardclaw! Leopardclaw used Belly Slash. Let's go Firepelt! Firepelt used Bite! It's very effective! Leopardclaw lost 15 hp. Leopardclaw used Grumpiness Leopard vs Graceglow Leopard's Team: The Doctor - Sonic Screwdriver, Superspeedtalk, Madness, Fez Amypond - Evilstare, Slash, Flamethrower, Chatterbox Rorytail - Hide-in-corner, Slash, Ramble, Confusion Riversong - Riversong - Shoot 'em all, Epicness, Strength, Ninja Skill Hitlerclaw - Cupboardness, Moustache, Evilstare, Deathstare A Daleken - EXTERMINATE!, EXTERMINATE!, EXTERMINATE!, EXTERMINATE! Graceglow's Team: Englandbrows- Scone Beam, Gentlemanliness, Fairy Strike, Demon Summon Norwaystorm- Indifference, Troll Blast, Denmark Die In Hell Rage, Deep Thought Denmarkblaze- Epic Blast, Axe Strike, Epic Hair, SexyAndIKnowIt Franceraperose- Rose Beam, 'Romance', Hairspray, Fashion Sense Canadawho- Act Like Piano, Maple Beam, Epic Rage, Do Nothing Polandsparkle- Wicked Hipster Pink, Pointless Conversation, PONY 8D, Random Blast ~Battle Zone~ Go The Doctor! The Doctor used Fez! Go Francerose! Francerose used Fashion Sense! He blew a kiss at the Fourth Wall before showing up in an incredibly stylish outfit, not including a fez. It's super directed! -At the Doctor!- The Doctor is offended! The Doctor magnified his power with his Sonic Screwdriver, and used SUPERFEZ. Francerose is amazingly offended! He used 'Romance!' Coupled with Fashion Sense, this gives him Mega Rape Face status! It's super awkward! The Doctor faints due to the awkwardness! Go, Amypond! Amypond uses Evilstare! Francerose continued his rapeface and smiled in a perverted way! Franceroe used Rose Beam! Amypond got freaked out, and used Flamethrower! Splashcloud vs. Spotz Splash's characters: Adderstar: Curse, evilness, dark forest slash, and hatred. Deadstar: Rejection, survival, invisibility, and fear. Runningfire: Sadness, uncertainty, fear, and meanness. Songbreeze: Regret, passion, unknown, and medicine. Littlefang: Disguise, caring, courage, and hope. Fallowstorm: Kill strike, death cry, blood claw, and fading secrets. Spotz's Characters: Petalseed: Sacrafice(attacks foe then loses a bit of life herself), Cute Face, Claw Scratch, Flamethrower Froststar: Rage, Ice Burn, Blizzard, Tree Climb(like Rock climb, only with trees XP) Owl: Whisper(lowers defenses), Sick 'em(MAkes her dog attack you :P), Bite, Mean Look Brownpelt: Blind(losers foes defenses), Medicine Cat, Forgotten(sends foe's pokewarrior back, like roar) Spottedstar: Tail whip, Awesomeness, Confusion, Dig Rowanfall vs. Millie Rowan's Characters: Rowanfall: Medicine Cat(heals), Hunting Fail(lowers foe's defenses), Claw Slash(attack), and Cute Face(works like mean look) Heathernose: Tail Whip, Strength, confusion, Playful(lowers defense and attack) Skyfur: Wing Attack, Fly, Claw Slash, and Power of Aweseomness(attack) Bird of Annoyingness(Aka Mydumbbirdthatwon'tshutup): Squawk(works like taunt), chirp(works like taunt), Peck, Air Slash Vulpix(ofawesomeness): Awesomeness(attack), Flamethrower of awesomeness(attack), Murder by cutness(lowers defenses), Potato of Awesomeness(attack) Berryblossom: Medicine Cat(heals), Wisdom(highers attack and defenses), Polka Dot Dance(lowers foe's defenses), U-turn. Millie's Characters: Geogclaw: Deadline, annoy Failkit: Fail, win Trollface: Troll, burn, pwn, meme to death Voscat: Wiggle lips, yell, fat rolls Mafiaclaw: Kill, maim, murder, "accident" Battle Arena Go Trollface! Category:Fanfiction